Confession
by Jen215
Summary: L/J One-shot. She couldn't lie, she wanted to be right there in that moment with him.


Disclaimer: Lily and James are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Confession**

_She couldn't lie, she wanted to be right there in that moment with him._

* * *

Lily was in a fit of hysterical laughter. It was the kind of laughter that hurt your belly and made it hard to breath, let alone talk. It was the kind of laughter that made your body move of its own volition, well… that is unless you were flat on your back pressed into the crimson couch in the head's common room. She was stuck. No matter how hard she tried there was no getting away from her assailant.

He had her pinned beneath him while he tickled her. He was sitting on her thighs with his knees pressed into the couch on either side of her. He held both of her wrists at her right hip with his left hand so she could not retaliate. There was no way he was letting her go.

"Quit…tickling…me." She managed to get out as she continued laughing.

"No way, I'm having too much fun." He chuckled as he, again, found the ticklish spot on her left side.

"You…will…pay... for…this…Potter." She tried to glare but it failed as she was consumed with more laughter.

Lily managed to get her left hand free and immediately went for her attacker. James shifted trying to keep Lily pinned while fighting off her advances.

"Oh, no you don't!" he laughed trying not to be tickled.

She was smiling a devilish grin as she fought back trying to get him laughing hard enough to release her. She had every intention of turning the tables so he was the one in hysterical laughter unable to move.

He was just starting to really laugh when he caught her left hand in his right. He smiled at his good fortune, now having both her arms back in his control. He leaned forward, towards her, bringing her wrists up on either side of her head and successfully pinning both her arms.

James let out a breath now that Lily's hands were secure. He looked down at the beautiful redhead and suddenly he was aware of how close their faces were. Lily locked eyes with James, her breath heavy as she recovered from James' ticking assault. Moments passed as they just looked at one another, neither speaking.

Lily hadn't thought much about how if felt to be pinned down by James Potter and tickled to death because at the time she couldn't form coherent thoughts through her laughter. Now, in the quiet of the moment, she found her heart racing as she realized what a compromising position she was actually in. She wondered if he would let her go if she tried to break free from his grip. As she looked into his hazel eyes she was surprised at their intensity. The playfulness they held only a minute ago was gone.

"Plotting your next move?" she questioned softly with a smile as she examined his features looking for an idea as to what he was thinking.

At that moment he was trying to resist the urge to kiss her. She looked perfect pinned beneath him with her hair in disarray and her cheeks pink from laughter. He started the tickle fight so he could have a reason to touch her ivory skin and hear her jubilant laugh. He had orchestrated many of these moments, but not every one. He loved these times with her; he could feel the intensity between them, it seemed almost electric.

"Is it that obvious?" He answered with a mischievous grin.

James wondered how long these kinds of scenes would play out before someone would cave, before someone would cross the line.

Lily smiled in answer to James question. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being this close to him. Her heart was still racing and she hoped he would just kiss her already and end her agony.

She tried to wriggle her hands free from his grasp but he just tightened his grip, a large grin spreading across his face.

"James!" she laughed in disbelief. "How long are you going to hold me hostage?"

"Lily, I don't think it can be considered a hostage situation if you want to be here." He replied, mater of fact, as he smiled down at her.

"Who said I want to be here?" she questioned putting on a serious face in an attempt to convince him that he was wrong.

James cocked his head to the side, "Ok, then tell me you don't want to be here. And mean it." He added before she could reply.

Lily could feel the pink rise in her cheeks and she knew he had her. Even if she pulled off the lie verbally her blush would give her away. She suddenly felt nervous. She did want to be here, with him, but admitting it changed things. Saying it aloud made it real. His eyes were searching hers causing her mind to become a useless puddle. Was this really it, the moment of truth? Would her reply define something between them?

"I can't." she whispered and looked away, avoiding his eyes. Her cheeks burned crimson with her confession.

She looked back up a moment later and gazed at his handsome features. He smiled warmly at her. She was smitten with him, and she figured he had noticed. She liked the physical contact that had found its way into their friendship and she often looked for ways to provoke it; which had not proved to be hard.

"What are you thinking… and why won't you let me up?" she wondered breaking the silence. She couldn't read his expression and she was still feeling nervous about her confession. She needed to know what was going on in his head.

"I can't let you sneak away from me, that would ruin all the fun." He replied chuckling.

She tried again to free her arms only to be met with resistance.

"You only answered one of my questions." She playfully pointed out.

"What else to you want to know?" He questioned feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly, now spill." Lily shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Is there another way to answer?" she teased him.

He released her left wrist and softly ran his index finger down the side of her face, tucking a section of red hair behind her ear. Lily didn't move as his fingers gently tucked the rouge locks away, instead she watched him intently as his eyes traveled from her hair to her lips before looking back into her eyes. His hand traveled from behind her ear, down her cheek and across her jaw leaving a burning sensation in its wake. Lily smiled a small smile, a nervous smile.

He leaned in toward her, just a little as if he were checking for any sign of resistance. Lily inhaled, parting her lips just slightly in anticipation. Time seemed to slow at that moment even with her heart pounding loudly in her chest. James closed the gap between them slowly, cautiously, looking from her eyes to her lips and back again before gently pressing his lips to hers.

All she could feel was heat, her whole body was ablaze and her mind was reeling. Her body seemed to act on its own accord as her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She returned the kiss carefully at first enjoying the tenderness of it.

James had crossed many lines but this one he never imagined he'd actually succeed in crossing. He had been cautious not to push her, looking for signs that it was alright to make a bolder move. The first time he tickled her was on impulse and although she seemed surprised she never got mad about him finding a way to touch her.

James pulled away to make sure he was not going to be hexed for being so bold. He looked at her, asking with his eyes if this was ok. Lily held his gaze before taking a quick glance at his lips, the longing clearly written on her features. That was all the encouragement James needed and their lips met again.


End file.
